


Deathless as Stars

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill), traintracks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deepthroating, Infidelity, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traintracks/pseuds/traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Bill keep "coming" into one another's orbits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deathless as Stars

Bill drew on the cigarette and rested his free hand on Charlie's bobbing head. He blew the smoke out into the night, his words forming shapes that dissipated: "Nobody gives head like you."

Tomorrow they'd go back – Egypt and Romania, dragon fire and curses.

Big brother, little brother.

Right now, all of that fell away.

Charlie started deep-throating Bill's heavy cock, the sounds obscene, almost violent.

Bill drew on the cigarette, his hand beginning to shake.

"That's my boy," he whispered, thrusting slow.

Tomorrow, he'd be Fleur's husband and Charlie would be gone.

Bill looked up into the clear heavens – the planets and the void and the binary stars, forever whipping around in one another's crazy orbits.

He and Charlie had gravity. He and Charlie had forever in half-hour time slots.

Bill cupped the back of his brother's close-cropped head and gazed down at his spit-smeared lips. Soon his come would be running down his brother's chin. Soon the cigarette would burn out.

They had all the time in the world, deathless as stars.

They had no time at all.

Bill flicked off the ash, closed his eyes, and shuddered.

 


End file.
